


Lament for Kadaj

by Carousal



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal





	Lament for Kadaj

อันธการคลี่คลายแล้ว

หยาดฝนอุ่น ๆ โปรยปรายลงมา สะท้อนแสงที่ลอดผ่านรอยแยกของหมู่เมฆลงมาเป็นลำ แผ่กระจายไปท่ามกลางซากปรักหักพังและดับเปลวเพลิงจากการต่อสู้ที่ยังหลงเหลืออยู่ให้มอดลง คงเหลือไว้แต่เพียงควันสีเทากรุ่นเจือจาง และเลือนหายไปในบรรยากาศอย่างเงียบ ๆ เท่านั้น

คาดาจตายแล้ว

คลื่นแห่งความปิติสุขเอิบอาบแผ่ซ่านอยู่ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศอันเงียบสงบ เข้มข้นจนสัมผัสได้...สายฝนสีทองร่วงหล่นลงมาจากฟากฟ้า อย่างอ่อนโยน ความมืดและความทุกข์กำลังถูกชำระล้าง บาดแผลจากจีโอสติกมาได้รับการเยียวยา รอยยิ้มปรากฏขึ้นบนใบหน้า แม้บาปผิดทั้งปวงก็ได้รับการอภัย

แต่ไม่ใช่สำหรับเรา

หยาดฝนร้อนจัดแผดเผาผิวหนังอันก่อร่างสร้างขึ้นจากการหลอมรวมพลังงานมหาศาลของเราไหม้สลายกลายเป็นควัน ปวดแสบในทุกหนทุกแห่งที่มันตกต้องสัมผัส ร้าวตั้งแต่ส่วนบนสุดของปลายผมจรดส่วนล่างสุดของปลายเท้า แต่เราแทบไม่รู้สึกถึงมัน...คาดาจตายแล้ว...ความปวดเค้นราวกับมีมือที่มองไม่เห็นบีบขยำอยู่ในอกทำให้เราต้องอ้าปากขึ้นสำลักลมหายใจ ดวงตาปวดร้อนพร่ามัว เพียงกระพริบ หยดน้ำอุ่นจัดก็พรั่งพรู

คาดาจตายแล้ว

ในอุ้งมือที่ไขว่คว้ามีเพียงความว่างเปล่า กลุ่มก้อนพลังงานสีเขียวแตกสลายไปโดยไม่หลงเหลือสิ่งใดทิ้งไว้เช่นเดียวกับตอนที่เราเกิดมา...คาดาจของเรา น้องเล็กของเรา ส่วนหนึ่งแห่งชีวิตอันขาดวิ่นของเรา...น้ำตาเรากลบลูกตา เราไม่อาจห้ามกันและกันไม่ให้ร้องไห้ได้อีกแล้ว

เวลาของเรานั้นสั้นนัก

เราเกิดมาโดยไม่มีคำอำนวยพรต้อนรับหรือรอยยิ้มแสดงความปลื้มปิติ ไม่มีอ้อมอกอบอุ่นปกป้องคุ้มครอง เราถูกทอดทิ้งให้อยู่กับความทรงจำที่มีเพียงชิ้นส่วนของความเจ็บปวดและเคียดแค้นที่เราไม่เคยเข้าใจระเกะระกะอยู่เหมือนจิ๊กซอว์ที่ขาดหาย ในความเหน็บหนาว เรามีเพียงร่างกายของกันและกันเท่านั้นโอบกระชับให้ความอบอุ่น ในความอ้างว้าง เรามีเพียงกันและกันเท่านั้นเป็นเพื่อน เสียงหัวเราะของเรา เสียงร้องไห้ของเรา มีเพียงเราเท่านั้นที่หัวเราะตอบและปลอบโยนเช็ดน้ำตา เรามีเพียงกันและกันเท่านั้นในโลกที่กว้างใหญ่ใบนี้

แล้วดูนั่นสิ คนทั้งหลายกำลังหัวเราะ หัวเราะให้กับความตายของคาดาจ หัวเราะให้กับความตายของน้องคนเล็กของเรา...น้ำตาเราไหลอาบแก้ม...พวกเขาไม่เคยรู้จักคาดาจด้วยซ้ำ พวกเขาไม่เคยรู้ว่าภายใต้ท่าทางอวดดีช่างเยาะนั้น คาดาจเป็นเด็กช่างคิดช่างฝันและหัวเราะได้น่าเอ็นดูเพียงใด ไม่เคยเห็นว่าคาดาจน่ารักแค่ไหนในยามหลับ ไม่เคยสูดดมกลิ่นหอมจากเรือนผมของคาตาจ ไม่เคยหัวเราะให้กับท่าทางเจ้าแง่แสนงอนหรือออดอ้อนเอาใจ พวกเขาไม่รู้จักคาดาจเลยสักนิด แล้วทำไม ทำไมพวกเขาจึงยินดีปรีดากับความตายของเด็กคนนั้น ทำไม?

อะไรหรือที่กำหนดว่าเราเกิดมาเพื่อทำลายล้าง อะไรหรือที่บ่งบอกว่าเราคือตัวหายนะ อะไร?

มาเทเรียหลากสีเรืองแสงขึ้นเมื่อเรายกท่อนแขนที่บรรจุมันขึ้นปาดน้ำตา มันร้อนระอุราวกับจะไหม้ แต่ยังเหลืออะไรให้ต้องสนใจอีกเล่า ในเมื่อไม่มีอะไรทำให้เราเจ็บได้ยิ่งกว่าการสูญเสียคาดาจไปอีกแล้ว...เราเป็นเด็กกำพร้าที่กำเนิดมาโดยไม่มีใครต้องการ มีโชคชะตาต้องแบกรับความชิงชังจากโลก ไม่เคยได้ลิ้มรสปฏิสัมพันธ์อันอ่อนโยนใด ๆ เลยจากบุคคลผู้เป็นที่รักแห่งแผ่นดิน ไม่มีใครเลยที่จะหยุดฟังคำพูดของเรา...ปรารถนาพื้นฐานอันน้อยนิดของเด็กที่โหยหาความอบอุ่น...เศษเสี้ยวของความรักซึ่งถูกฝังไว้อย่างลึกล้ำภายใต้ความทรงจำอันสับสนของเซฟิรอธ

เราแค่อยากเห็นแม่ อยากให้แม่กอด อยากได้ยินจากปากแม่ว่าแม่รักเรา รอคอยเรา และปรารถนาให้เราเกิดมา

เราเรียกร้องมากเกินไปอย่างนั้นหรือ?

เวลเวทไนท์แมร์ถูกขึ้นไก ผิวหนังของเรามอดไหม้และสติสัมปชัญญะก็เหลือเพียงน้อยนิด...เหนื่อยเหลือเกิน ทุกอย่างคงใกล้ถึงกาลยุติเต็มทีแล้ว เราสบตากัน รู้ดีว่านี่คงเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

นี่คือความจริง โลกใบนี้ไม่ต้อนรับเรา

"เราจะไปด้วยกัน..."

...เช่นเดียวกับที่เราเคยมาด้วยกัน...

"เล่นด้วยกัน..."

...ใช่...เพียงเราสามคนเท่านั้น...

คลื่นพลังแห่งมาเทเรียระเบิดออกจากท่อนแขนที่ถูกฉีกเป็นชิ้นของเรา ภาพที่พร่าเลือนอยู่แล้วด้วยน้ำตาแตกสลายในเสี้ยววินาที กัมปนาทกึกก้องถูกสาดรดแทนที่ด้วยสีขาว เจิดจ้าจนมองไม่เห็นสิ่งใด...ไม่เหลือสิ่งใด

อธิษฐานของเรายังว่างเปล่า จนแม้วินาทีสุดท้าย

ไม่เหลือปรารถนาใดที่เราอยากได้อีกต่อไปแล้ว

fin.


End file.
